


Sleep Paralysis

by HiganStudios



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiganStudios/pseuds/HiganStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masahiro, a Tokyo resident living an otaku lifestyle, is being brought into something darker than anyone should have to bear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Paralysis

My name is Masahiro, and I live in Tokyo, Japan. Assuming someone is reading this, then something bad has happened. I, under no normal circumstances, would release this file to ANYONE. The only people in the world that know about this are me, my brother, Eiichiro, and Him. Who is this 'Him' I speak of? We'll get to that in a second. First, let me explain. I live an otaku lifestyle in a low-rent apartment with my brother, and while I do own a job, it's managing chat websites, and I'm not that well-payed. On the upside, I get to spy on people having sexy conversations. Heh, if it weren't for the next part of my story, I'd go on and on about that. But I've been through some bad instances of sleep paralysis lately, but I keep on seeing the same thing. It's this shadow on the wall, and while that's not scary in itself, I hear noises whenever I'm in that particular sleep paralysis. I'm not sure how to explain these noises I hear, it's like... A grown man laughing, but somehow... Different. Sleep paralysis isn't a new thing to me, I've had it for several years, and it happens almost 3 times a week. 

But then, I had it again. And this time, it was much more. This shadow on the wall came off the wall, and turned into a mass of darkness, and physically choked me. It went on for about 30 seconds, and when I woke up, I woke up to my brother with his hands around my neck. I pushed him off, and yelled, "Goddammit, what the fuck are you doing?!" But it was like he was in a trance. He stood up, and delivered a painful kick to my head, and I was out. I didn't wake up for what must've been 4-5 hours, and when I did, I was in the hospital.

Nobody was in the room, and I could faintly hear nurses talking outside. After a minute or two, I noticed they had put a neck brace on me. So I was confined to a hospital, and I didn't know anything about my brother. Whether he's been arrested or not. I know he was the one choking me, but I didn't see him. It's like he wasn't awake, like he wasn't aware of his actions. I shelved the thought to try to get some peace of mind. I noticed there was a window to outside in the room, and I looked out. It was a beautiful day, the likes of which I haven't enjoyed in years. But then something blocked my view of the sun. Someone was standing directly outside the window.

He was staring at me.

It wasn't the shadow, but it swear he looked exactly like it. Same build, same arm length, everything. And the fact that he was staring at me was the worst feeling in the world. This man was giving me nightmares. This man somehow made my own brother assault me. As soon as I realized this, he was gone. But I had his face memorized. And I'm going to figure out what's going on if it's the goddamn last thing I do.


End file.
